Photosynthesis is a process used by plants and other organisms to convert light energy, normally from the Sun, into chemical energy that can be later released to fuel the organisms' activities. This chemical energy is stored in carbohydrate molecules, such as sugars, which are synthesized from carbon dioxide and water—hence the name photosynthesis, from the Greek φ{tilde over (ω)}ζ, phōs, “light”, and σúvθεσiζ, synthesis, “putting together.” In most cases, oxygen is also released as a waste product. Most plants, most algae, and cyanobacteria perform photosynthesis; such organisms are called photoautotrophs. Photosynthesis maintains atmospheric oxygen levels and supplies all of the organic compounds and most of the energy necessary for life on Earth.
Although photosynthesis is performed differently by different species, the process always begins when energy from light is absorbed by proteins called reaction centers that contain green chlorophyll pigments. In plants, these proteins are held inside organelles called chloroplasts, which are most abundant in leaf cells. In these light-dependent reactions, some energy is used to strip electrons from suitable substances, such as water, producing oxygen gas. Furthermore, two further compounds are generated: reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADPH) and adenosine triphosphate (ATP), the “energy currency” of cells.
In plants, algae and cyanobacteria, sugars are produced by a subsequent sequence of light-independent reactions called the Calvin cycle, but some bacteria use different mechanisms, such as the reverse Krebs cycle. In the Calvin cycle, atmospheric carbon dioxide is incorporated into already existing organic carbon compounds, such as ribulose bisphosphate (RuBP). Using the ATP and NADPH produced by the light-dependent reactions, the resulting compounds are then reduced and removed to form further carbohydrates, such as glucose.
However, in nature the amount of photosynthesis that can occur within a single plant is limited. In particular, many of the green areas of a plant do not receive light throughout the entire day. This is due to a number of factors, including the rotation of the earth which changes the location of the sun relative to the plant. Therefore, the plant itself sometimes shades itself.
However, there are not any mechanisms to bypass photosynthesis. I.e., there aren't any processes that allow for conversion of electricity directly into biological molecules. Therefore, the only mechanism for stimulating plant growth with inadequate sunlight is to use power to produce light which is then used by the plants for photosynthesis. However, many of these systems suffer from the same drawbacks outlined above. I.e., they place lights above the plants. Therefore, the highest leaves in the plants cast shadows on lower leaves, leaving a portion of the plant which does not photosynthesize.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system which can stimulate the growth of plants by maximizing the surface of the plant which is receiving light and, therefore, participating in photosynthesis. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a system which makes as much produced light as possible available for photosynthesis.